


AÑORANZA

by Nhype



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, spidervenom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhype/pseuds/Nhype
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos que lo volvieron un antiheroe, Eddie Brock  junto a Venom viajan hasta la ciudad de Nueva York  por un reportaje, pero este los guía hasta un joven Peter Parker desordenado y un héroe arácnido llamado spider-man.Ahora han terminando en una investigación, en busca de lo que Venom cree que podría ser el único ser vivo capas de derrotarlo, por otra parte Eddie trata de alejar sus sentimientos del joven universitario, mientras que Peter trata de ocultar su identidad secreta.





	AÑORANZA

También disponible en Wattpad 

Ciudad de Nueva York        

Eddie se había prometido así mismo dejar de lado el amarillismo por  un reportaje más serio, esta vez  la noticia estaba en la expo juvenil Stark que mostraba al mundo las mentes más brillantes  del próximo siglo, podría no ser una redada pero generaba el dinero suficiente. Había pasado una hora, hasta que una voz incesante quebró el silencio.

 _\- ME  FASTIDIO,_ _VAYÁMONOS._

-habías dicho que te quedarías callado.

- _ARG ¿EN  UNA CONVENCIÓN DE NERDS?_

ignoro al simbionte prefiriendo dar una vuelta por los alrededores, quería salir lo más pronto de ahí, a él no le gustaba más que a Venom estar en un lugar como este, lo único que las industrias como Stark hacían (opinaba) era generar problemas que pretendía solucionar con una simple donación. Aun con eso en mente siguió escribiendo el reportaje; fue anotando lo que le parecía relevante. Las cosas parecía marchar bien, hasta que anunciaron a los ganadores,  pareciéndole curioso saber que el primer lugar no se había presentado, ni siquiera a reclamar el premio, ese era un problema. Debía entrevistarle así que se dirigió al decano en busca de respuestas.

-Eddie brock. Reportero- estiro su brazo para presentarse.

-jade will  -dijo imitando la acción del contrario, mientras lo dirigía a la salida, parecía  estar ocupado  -lamentó que nuestro estudiante estuviera ausente, estoy al tanto de que quería entrevistarle como a los otros, Peter  siempre desaparece cuando se le necesita, es como su… poder.

-¡Ya llegue!- exclamo un chico de cabello castaño; abriendo las puertas, interrumpiendo al hombre.

\- y aparece en el momento menos oportuno- comento mientras se dirigía al otro -Joven Parker este este hombre desea hacerle unas peguntas.

Peter asintió.

-me retiro.

Le echo una mirada, su aliento era pesado parecía que había estado corriendo. Su abdomen subía de arriba abajo con gran esfuerzo. La sudadera dejaba al descubierto un par de moretones, a los cuales les presto mucha atención. Peter levanto la vista incorporándose y Eddie al ver que lo miraba, desvió los ojos.

-Peter Parker – hablo con una sonrisa.

-Eddie Brock-dijo tratando de lucir interesante. Estrechándole la mano.

-¿Bueno que quiere saber?

_“PREGÚNTALE SI HA ESTADO CON ALGUIEN MAYOR “_

-¡No!-exclamo, pero al darse cuenta, trato de buscar una excusa-No… te...”vamos piensaaa” parece contradictorio por parte de las industrias OsCorp que hablen de un avance tecnológico masivo cuando la mayoría de sus aportes científicos tienen demandas públicas sobre una apropiación autoimpuesta de sus tierras deteniendo la planeación de futuros proyectos científicos perdiendo no solo ganancias monetarias de sus proveedores si no un claro estancamiento en el avance tecnológico.

“¿ _¡QUE!_?, _QUE HICISTE. /_ Fue una buena pregunta… ¡para un consorcio de industrias Oscorp!/ ¡ _NOS HICISTE QUEDAR COMO IDIOTAS!/_ las palabras salieron de mi boca _”_ mientas Eddie no hacia otra cosa que reclamarse así miso, Peter  ya respondía:

-Concuerdo, pero teniendo en cuenta que los avances que ha aportado Oscorp  son militares, no me sorprendería que las demandas se deban a pruebas realizadas en el área de forma clandestina, por lo que no me molesta el estancamiento tecnológico en esa rama. Personas como Osborg no deberían tener el conocimiento de la destrucción absoluta en sus manos, algún día tendré las pruebas necesarias…

Ahora estaba sorprendido, no había escuchado a alguien de su edad siendo tan elocuente, ni siquiera los de la **_suya_** eran tan elocuentes. _“NO ENTENDÍ NADA DE LO QUE DIJO PERO ME GUSTA.”_

-¿Usted… es una especie de robot o algo así?, porque no lo he visto anotar nada.

-lo siento, es solo que la mayoría que conozco le lamen el culo a norman. Como si los vigilaran con una cámara.

-No lo creo, debe ser por gusto.

-¿Gusto al dinero?, no les dan el suficiente.

-No, al sabor. Aun que me sorprende porque no se empalagan.

-Deben tener una reserva de endulzante.

-Tengo la teoría de que al final ni siquiera aceptan el dinero- afirmo Peter muy serio.

-Que buenos hombres-contesto el otro de igual forma.

Hubo una pausa antes de que los dos se echaran a reír, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-me hubiera encantado tenerte en mi programa.-hablo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-¿Usted salía en televisión?

-El programa de Eddie Brock-pero más que afirmando era una interrogación.

La respuesta de Peter fue una mueca.

-Ouch.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ni siquiera para una pareja.

_“Y SI LA TUVIERAS YA ESTARÍA MUERTA”_

-No importa ya lo cancelaron.

-Eso si debió dolerte.

_“AUCH”_

-No tanto como eso- señalo el área del pecho donde estaban los golpes.

Peter se alarmo por un segundo y rápidamente se acomodó el suéter, cubriendo los hematomas.

-fue una pelea.-explico Peter.

-no luces como un peleador.

-y usted no luce como un reportero.

-¿y cómo debería verse uno?

Peter se sorprendió así mismo de haberle mirado, sintió el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, se cubrió sutilmente el rostro, para no morir de vergüenza. Solo aparto rápidamente la vista.

-no como un actor de dramas-dijo tratando de lucir natural.

“ _JA, ME GUSTA. ¡LLEVEMOSLO!“_

Su alegría fue interrumpida por el abrupto sonido de sirenas, que venían  por la carretera, provenía de la unidad policíaca; parecían tener  una persecución en progreso. Ambos miraron atentamente la dirección que tomaban, con la precisión de un detective, luego se observaron.

-Debo irme- recitaron al unísono.

-tengo que hacer otro reporte-Hablo Eddie pensando en que eso sonaba estúpido.

-tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo Peter, creyendo que eso no tenía sentido, pues era sábado.

El chico fue el primero en ponerse en marcha, pero se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de la puerta principal, se giró para ver al hombre (la luz del atardecer le hiso lucir ideal) así con una sonrisa pregunto si tenía todo lo necesario para su reportaje. El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, mientras le veía alejarse en dirección contraria a las patrullas, Venom como siempre fue quien de los dos, se atrevió a hablar.

-¡ _NOS VEMOS ENCANTO!_

Peter quien ya a lo lejos divisaba un escondite en donde cambiarse, creyó haber escucha algo pero la interrupción duro tan solo un segundo, no había tiempo para minimizadas. Lo que realmente le había estado inquietando; era la contante repetición de su sentido arácnido, desde el momento que se acercó a Eddie Brock, el hombre irradiaba **_peligro._** No, no, no, tampoco hay tiempo para esto se dijo y continuo.

-¡Encanto!?- gritaba Eddie para Venom.

_-LO DICES COMO SI  NO LO HUBIESES PENSADO._

-N-no claro que no

_-¿POR QUÉ?, LUCE COMO UNA PAREJA SEXUALMENTE ESTABLE  Y TIENE UN JUGOSO TRASERO._

-¿no te das cuenta?

_-ES JOVEN PERO NADA QUE NO PODAMOS ENSEÑARLE_

_-Eso no, lo otro.-hubo una pausa antes de que cualquiera hablara_

_-OH, NO TE HAGAS EL HETEROSEXUAL CONMIGO EDDIE, TE GUSTA Y LO SABES._

_-¿No tenías hambre?-dijo Eddie rendido_

Venom afirmo, clavando sus garras al pavimento, corriendo hacia la dirección de los fugitivos mientras pasaba de un edificio a otro impulsado por su fuerza

- _HACEN LAS RELACIONES EN TU PLANETA DIFÍCILES._

-¿Aún estamos hablando de esto?-pregunto Eddie sonando un poco molesto.

_-SI- contesto cortante._

-¿bien como lo hacen en tu planeta?-hablo sabiendo que se pondría peor si no decía nada.

 _-PELEAMOS._  
-¿Cómo con el otro simbionte?-pregunto confundido.

_-¡ESO FUE UNA PELEA!_

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- _EL CONTRINCANTE.-_ esa fue la última palabra que pronuncio antes de aterrizar en medio de la carretera, donde yacía el auto de los prófugos. El conductor freno estrepitosamente el vehículo, más por el hecho de haber visto a una criatura desconocida que por otra cosa, no tenía problemas con atropellar peatones pero **eso** … hiso que se aferrara al volante **.**

Venom abrió la puerta del auto de un tirón, saco al copiloto con un brazo levantándolo lo suficiente para poder admirar su cena, le gustaba saber lo que se llevaría a la boca. Los demás se quedaron paralizados, el simbionte se encargaría de ellos _luego._

Abrió lentamente sus fauces, la saliva escurría hasta el suelo, Eddie solo podía pensar en lo asqueroso que era.

-¡Hey!, ¿Tu mama nunca te dijo que no comieras comida callejera?-exclamo alguien a lo lejos llamando su atención .Ahí a pocos metros, se encontraba una especie de criatura azul y roja con ojos blancos.

Era extraño, _¿otro simbionte?_ Pensó .

-Yo tomare eso –hablo lanzando telaraña (lo que Venom pensó que era parte de él) tomo el auto para atraerlo consigo y se posó sobre este

-Spiderman- le escucho decir a uno de los malos.

-váyanse y entréguense a la policía-exclamo el héroe,  la respuesta de estos fue afirmar torpemente mientras se marchaban de igual forma

 _Si era un hombre entonces no le tomaría mucho tiempo_. Pero Spiderman no es de los que retrocede, aun con el peligro latente sonando en su cabeza, respiro profundo, ignoro todo lo demás  y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento.

_-NO QUIERO HACER UNA MASACRE CONTIGO,  VETE._

Sus palabras fueron pasadas de lago; cuando dos camionetas chocaron contra su cráneo, sacando del agarre al hombre que tenía entre los dedos.

-Lo siento pero no suelo escuchar a slimes parlantes, tomare tu mensaje luego, ¿o prefieres que te lo devuelva?-hablo de forma instantánea,  mientras acto seguido le daba una patada en el abdomen.

 _¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un simbionte?_ No, era humano y le estaba rematando una paliza, **_imposible._** Venom trato de poner de lado su asombro, iba a mostrarle que si él quería podía asesinarlo. Detuvo  la siguiente patada con una mano, levantando a su contrincante del piso.

- _NOSOTROS SOMOS VENOM.-Hablo_ mostrando sus sanguinarios dientes _,_ eso debía ser suficiente intimidación

-¿Ahora hablamos en plural?, déjame intentar, aham: nosotros te pusimos una trampa.- entonces señalo arriba, de donde venían cientos de escombros,   Venom volteo y con el brazo que tenía libre; expandió un escudo de sí mismo, amortiguando el daño.

- _MATARME TE LLEVARA MÁS TIEMPO_

-No planeo hacerlo-respondió curvando una sonrisa ansiosa – Pero si eso quieres, podemos reservar una cita, pero que sea a ciegas.-dijo poniendo telaraña alrededor de sus ojos, saliendo del agarre.

 _-SI BUSCAS TU MUERTE.-_ dijo una vez que se quitó la red de sus ojos – _VOY A QUEBRARTE._

 _-_ wow, eso es muy directo _._ ¿No quieres ir más lento?, deja eso para la cita.

Venom rápidamente miró a Spiderman. _-¿QUÉ?-_ contesto viéndose nervioso por una fracción de segundo, antes de atacar nuevamente.  No obstante cada golpe que lanzaba era evadido velozmente, la energía de ambos se transmitía en el aire frenéticamente, se había convertido en una batalla de resistencia perpetua. Era demasiado, debía terminar rápido, ya estaba exhausto  tan solo en la mañana combatió contra el doctor  octopus y ahora **esto.** Necesitaba una solución pero ¿cuál?

-la demolición del museo-la respuesta estaba en frete, ahora debía llevar a Venom hasta aquel sitio

-¡Hey por aquí!- le decía llamando su atención- Vamos a un lugar más privado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-hablo inquieto el periodista, sin recibir respuesta alguna de venom,  quien a estas alturas estaba excitado por el poder de la pelea. Quería destrozar a spiderman.

Al llegar al lugar no vio a su contrincante por ningún lado, sus ojos divagaron por las paredes desmanteladas y el piso rasgado; de izquierda a derecha, abajo, atrás, ARRIBA

-Hey! estaba a punto de gritar sorpresa -Ya lo tenía, era cuestión de derribar la última viga, hasta que algo lo hiso voltear

-¡Spiderman!-hablaron un par de niños pequeños  que entraron a la arquitectura con el afán de conocer a su héroe

Maldición! La estructura estaba a punto de colapsar, bajo inmediatamente para empujarlos fuera del punto de impacto provocando que toda la estructura se le fuera encima. El dolor  le pareció insoportable, recorría toda su espina dorsal, lo estaba llevando al borde de la inconsciencia, empezó  a sentir la ausencia de luz en sus retinas; apenas podía percibir a la criatura acercándose.

-Bueno me tienes… ¿es mal momento para pedir tiempo fuera?

Eddie se quedó perplejo, odiaba esta parte: iba _a cenar._

La lengua de Venom paso primero de la cabeza al rostro, posando largamente en sus mejillas subiendo nuevamente al cráneo,  puso una sonrisa, valla que lo estaba disfrutando.

 _-ADIÓS-_ le dijo sonriendo y sin más se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Spiderman hizo todo lo posible por procesar lo que el otro acababa de hacerle. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba muerto de cansancio pero prefirió ignorarlo y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Si Peter no sabía lo que pasaba, Eddie estaba más que confundido;  sin embargo, todos los pensamientos complicados dentro de él se resumieron en una pregunta: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-EL ES DIGNO- respondió pensativo el simbionte

Estaba teniendo dificultades para comprender lo que el otro le había dicho. La confusión solo incremento cuando este se empezó a dibujar una araña en el espacio vacío del pecho, era mucho más sugestiva pero se notaba de donde había sacado el concepto.

- _NO TE PONGAS CELOSO EDDIE, AUN ME GUSTAS PERO SPIDERMAN…CREO QUE ESTOY MAREADO._

-Estamos en la cima de un edificio.

Venom ignoro al hombre y se perdió en sus ideas contemplando la noche.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin!, enserio quería hacer una historia de esta pareja, no creo que sea la pareja mas popular pero le tengo fe, espero que les guste y claro que pienso terminarla.  
> Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
